


Truthstiel or Darestiel?

by dearmisha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Flut, I wrote the begining, M/M, Not, Read to find out :D, SO, Smut, Top!Cas, an internet friend of mine, bottom!Dean, cas/dean, don't blame me, idk oops, is it smut, ok, ok yes really, really - Freeform, she worte the smuttish part, told me to post this, um, we shall call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmisha/pseuds/dearmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew (Dean, Sam, Meg, Kevin, Jess, Crowley, Charlie, and Castiel) get together for a game of the one and only Truth or Dare. One thing leads to another, and I bet you can guess what happens in this Destiel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthstiel or Darestiel?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is my first try @ a one shot (thinking about making it multiple chapters...Let me know if I should add more!! This might be smut...maybe...maybe not...heh you'll see. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!! Enjoy :D
> 
> Heh an internet friend of mine helped me write this (I can't really write smut) I don't think she has an archive but hey creds to her (she agreed to let me post her part too)

Dean slammed the back door to the beach house shut, the salty wind blowing warm puffs of air across any exposed skin. With a sigh, he slips his shoes off and runs a hand through his hair, the glow of the moon causing it to shine slightly as he ruffled it. 

Never had Dean thought that CHAPERONING would be so complicated. It was his first time to drive all of his drunken friends home, since Sammy normally had the job. But after a particularly strong bitch-face, Dean figured Sam could at least enjoy one night with out playing Mommy to his friends. He'd been studying so hard for finals, that Dean was actually concerned that Sammy's head might explode from all the knowledge he'd absorbed. 

He'd winked with the flirtatious drunks, pitied with the depressing drunks, listened to the emotional drunks, ranted with the angry drunks, and laughed with the happy ones. Keeping up with all of his wasted friends made him think of them as children, because they were so damn needy sometimes.

The stress of the evening slowly wore off as he continued his trek down the sandy beach, the light of a distant fire and the crash of waves on the shore lulling Dean into a dream-like state of bliss. The laughter of his friends drifted through the air, filling Dean's insides with chick-flick emotions.

Dean completed his journey by reaching his friends, and hearing Cas yell with a slight slur, "I GET HIGH ON THE NIGHT AIR."

Meg and Jess fell into fits of laughter, even though, to the sober Dean, it wasn't quite as humorous as the made it seem. The group greeted him, passing a cold one around until it landed in Dean's hands. With a satisfying twist, the cap came off, and the evening seemed to grow just a little more mirthful.  
The cold liquid quenched Dean's thirst, burning slightly as it traveled down his throat. Soon he lost count on the numbers of bottles that lay around him. His mind had finally taken on a fuzzy tinge, and everything happened in blurs of colors and sound until Meg decided that their small party was turning boring. 

She stood, shakily and declared that everyone was playing Truth or Dare, whether they like it or not. Dean narrowed his eyes. He was always dared to do the stupid stuff, for instance, when Meg decided to play a few parties ago in the winter, she dared Dean to strip and go skinny-dipping in the cold ocean water. Not only did he have an audience, but he coughed up water for the next two weeks. 

So, truth or dare wasn't quite as fun anymore. 

But the sad thing is, Dean and Meg had a competition going on with the game. They counted the number of times they'd chickened out of dares (Meg-2, Dean-1,) and Dean was beating her now. If he backed out, then they'd be tied.

With a sigh, Dean agreed, leading to the rest of the group nodding their heads in approval. 

"Yay!" Meg giggled, then placed an empty vodka bottle in the center of their circle-oval-shaped formation that they were sitting in. 

Dean quirked an eyebrow, but Meg had it figured out. She spun the bottle, which landed on Kevin, then spun again, which landed on Jess. 

"Kevin, you dare Jess now. I figured this might make things a little more...fair." She placed emphasizes on the last work, staring Dean down.  
Dean gave her the cheekiest smile he could and blew a kiss. Normally, he dared her over and over, trying to get her to back out of a dare. Eventually, the game would take place only between Meg and Dean, as the attacked and counterattacked each other with dares of stupidity.

Kevin sighed. 

"I'm not good at this," he muttered under his breath, the gears in his brain turning. 

After a few minutes of thinking, Meg finally grew impatient. 

"Just tell her to kiss someone with tongue or something. Seriously, it's not that hard."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, and Jess stared at her, wide-eyed. She wasn't used to the fact that her friend had come out of the closet. 

"Fine, fine," Kevin said, eyeing Charlie suspiciously. "Everyone thing of a number, one to one hundred, and say it when I point at you."

Kevin whispered the number to Jess, who nodded. Kevin started pointing at the people around the circle. Dean, 1...Sam, 30...Crowley, 69...Charlie, 88...Meg, 17...and Cas, 100. 

"Ok, Jess, I dare you to kiss...Castiel," Kevin said, giving an apologetic shrug at Sam, who had his shoulders slumped. 

It had been quite obvious the past few weeks that he was interested in Jess. Jess glanced back at Sam, then crawled to Cas.

Dean looked at Cas, his eyes flitting to meet his as Jess slowly leaned in, gently pressing her lips against the tip of his nose, then moving to his cheek.

Little did anyone suspect, but she was actually whispering to Cas. 

"Sorry, I'd kiss you, but I suspect theirs one person, other than Meg, that would like to have those lips of yours," she whispered, then even more quietly, "plus, I think I might like Sam..." 

She moved back out, then stood up and looked at Kevin. 

"There, I kissed him," she stated before returning to her previous spot beside Sam. 

"And that's why you have to make the dares specific, pussies often find a way out of it," Meg complained.  
Jess frowned, displeased of what Meg had referred to her as. 

"My turn to dare."  
The bottle spun, then landed on Meg who gave a triumphant smirk.

"Dare away, dare away," Meg said, shifting her body so she could lean back on her elbows. 

"Fine. Go straddle Dean's hips, make sure he's lying on his back, and slowly lean into kiss him. But, don't kiss him. Bite his lip first, then go in for the kiss. Make sure you use tongue, and that the whole process takes at least one minute and thirty seconds."

Dean poker-faced it, but inside he was grimacing. 

Sam stared down at Jess, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glowing with something other than the light of the moon. Judging by the way she stared up at him, everyone was going to have to sleep with earbuds tonight. 

"Sounds like you want some porn, Jessie," Meg said, her long drawl ending with a slight slur.

"Just being specific," she stated.

Meg only smirked, then strutted to Dean. Dean had been comfortable, leaning back on his elbows with his legs crossed neatly in front of him, but as Meg stalked over to him, he lay back until he could feel the sand pressing into his back through his shirt. 

From the angle he was positioned in, he had a clear view of Cas's face. As Meg crawled on top of him, Dean saw Cas's eyes grow dark, his pupils dilating until only a small ring of blue was left. His face having the most predatory expression on, that Dean was afraid he might have to take a cold shower.

Meg glanced at Dean's eyes, noticing they weren't on her and saw that his line of sight was set on Cas, the most sex-crazed look etching his features. She had a good idea for her dare for Dean tonight.

Dean stared into Meg's eyes, the whole time that she bit and kissed him, imagining a pair of dilated blue ones staring into him.

Cas, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping himself from forming a tent in his pants. Dean in that position filled Castiel's head with sinful images of himself and Dean. 

Finally, the minute and thirty seconds was over, and Meg moved to get off of him. Persuaded by what, Dean did not know, but he grabbed her hips, and instead of locking eyes with Meg, he locked his vision with Cas. He kissed her, never once breaking eye contact with Cas, who was shifting, and not because he was uncomfortable with the gaze. 

Several rounds of Truth or Dare went by; Sam and Jess kissing, Meg grinding on Crowley, Charlie skinny-dipping, Kevin and having to kiss Sam on the cheek and fake propose, Dean and Crowley climbed into someone's bedroom window then got kicked out, Sam stole one of the neighboring house's chihuahua out of their tiny, gated back yard, Dean serenading pie, and many other interesting events occurred. 

Everyone was starting to tire when Meg finally spun the bottle and it landed on Dean. Dean squirmed. He'd been lucky to not have been chosen by Meg yet. 

Meg licked her lips, clearly enjoying the suspense that hung heavy in the air. Dean looked anxious, his eyes flitting around, landing on Castiel one too many times.

Sam and Jess were kissing and excused themselves while Meg thought, and soon Charlie and Kevin left. Meg had a feeling that they weren't going to do anything. Kevin's eyes had been droopy for a while, and Charlie kept complaining about how she missed her girlfriend. Crowley stared hungrily at Meg, who smirked deviously, prolonging the wait.

"So, so many things I could dare you, and you'd do any of them..." Meg sighed, enjoying the look of terror sketched on Dean's face.

He was always much more open with his emotions when he was drunk. It was honestly adorable.

Finally, after carefully mulling over her decision, Meg finally spoke.

"I dare you, Dean Winchester, to wrestle with Cas."

Dean's face shone with confusion. Of course he wouldn't understand, but after a few minutes of rolling around with Cas, he would. She knew exactly how to make Dean lose a dare.

With her finger, she beckoned Dean to her. He moved to her, then Meg whispered into his ear.

"If you can go through seven minutes of rolling around on the ground with Cas without your little friend standing up, then I lose this dare. It stands, you lose. Deal?"

Dean thought. Cas was his friend, that wouldn't happen...right? Cas was just a little tipsy, his actions controlled by alcohol, right? The thought of Cas straddling Dean definitely wasn't a turn on...right?

Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable, but he stood as Dean did. Crowley turned to Meg. 

"I bet Squirrel beats our little Cassie."

"I think Clarence can hold his own."

Dean looked at Cas. This was now a wrestling match of two objectives; to keep his pride and win against Meg. Dean slowly took all of Cas in as they circled. His hair was messy from the ocean breeze and him running his long fingers through it. Honestly, it looked as if he had a serious case of sex hair. It looked like someone had pulled on the strands, and his face was flushed, caused by the consumption of alcohol. His lips were full, and his eyes shone bright, only slight dilation because the fire had long died out. 

As Dean pondered over Cas, Castiel took his chance at knocking Dean over. He knew he didn't have as much muscle as Dean, and he wasn't quite as strongly built. Cas was more limber and flexible. 

Castiel tackled Dean at the waist, pushing him onto the ground and crawling on top of him, attempting to make Dean immobile, but Dean had already apprehended Castiel's next move. Grabbing his waist, he flipped so he was on top and Cas was squirming beneath him. 

Castiel somehow managed to achieve momentum, and threw himself to the side, taking Dean with him. They tumbled to the waters edge, Dean on bottom again, the water seeping into his shirt. Cas shifted, trying to hold Dean's wrists above his head. The friction caused a moan to try to escape, but only half of it did before Dean clamped his mouth shut and bit his tongue. 

Cas stared down, wide-eyed and innocent, which had Dean biting his lip, attempting to keep control of himself. He turned his face, half of it landing in the thin layer of water, and gave the most desperate look to Meg, who laughed and held up three fingers.

Three minutes. He had four minutes left. He could do this. He could. 

He could hear Crowley in the distance counting, Cas had held him down for 6...7 seconds. With a struggle, Dean knocked him off and pinned Castiel down, the flat of Cas's stomach pressed against the moist sand, his face angled so he could breath, but otherwise was almost complete immobile.

Dean thought he had Cas. He thought he was going to win his pride and his challenge with Meg, but when he glanced up, Meg still held up three fingers. Surely at least a minute had passed. Dean was caught up in his own thoughts again, and was not expecting Cas to stop fighting and go completely limp. It startled Dean, and was stunned for a mere second, but Cas was quick enough to immediately flip them so he was straddling his hips, Dean's body slotting perfectly between his legs. 

Castiel had managed to knock the breath out of Dean with his amount of force, and he took the moments that Dean struggled to regain his breath to capture Dean's wrists and place each one on each side of his head, holding him still. Dean bucked his hips up, trying to move Cas off of him, but the result was friction. Dean stifled another moan.

He looked up into Castiel's hooded eyes, noticing how close they were. His eyes followed the curve of his body to wear he saw a bulge growing. At least he wasn't the only one effected. Castiel shifted again, a strangled moan escaping his throat. It was deep and made pleasure shoot straight down Dean's body. He bit his lip again, struggling to tamper the urge to rub back.

No, he couldn't lose. He couldn't let Meg believe she was right.

Cas leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear.

"You made a bet with Meg, didn't you?" 

His voice was deep and gravelly, Dean bit even harder, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"I bet I can guess what it was, or at least, some of it."

He sucked on a spot below Dean's ear, and a groan was released into the night. Cas sucked harder, then lifted his lips to Dean's pulse and nipped at it, then kissed it.

"Fuck," The short profanity came out throaty.

Castiel had Dean wriggling underneath him, desperate, but he hadn't even touched him. The thought made Dean blush in embarrassment...he was acting like a horny teenager. Dean attempted to push Cas up again, but he was a lot stronger than what he looked like. He held Dean firm and pushed all his weight on top of him. Dean could only lay there as the water slowly soaked him and let Cas do what he pleased.

Castiel leaned down again, pausing with his lips directly above Dean's. Dean finally opened his eyes as he felt puffs of air blow against his mouth. Cas just stared into his eyes, it felt, to Dean, as if he was examining his soul. Way to touchy-feely for him, so he lifted his head and captured Cas's lips with his own, biting at his bottom lip, which made Cas emit a moan. 

Suddenly, as a wave of particularly cold water hit him, he glanced to wear Meg and Crowley were and discovered that they were gone. Only him and Cas on the beach, alone, with Cas straddling him. He let out loud moan when Cas rolled his hips down, Dean suddenly growing immensely hard. 

Castiel then kissed him, pressing him so hard into the sand that Dean was afraid the little pebbles and shells beneath him would leave marks. He knew from Cas's grip on his wrists that they were definitely going to bruise. Castiel's tongue danced with Dean's fast and quick, teeth and lips crashing into each other. Cas grind down on him, then pulled Dean's hands together above his head, using one hand to hold his wrists together.

His loose hand slowly traveled down Dean's chest and stomach, feeling the hard planes of his body jump underneath him. Dean struggled to stay still. His hips and upper body were immobile, he could barely move his legs and head. Slowly, Cas's hand pushed Dean's shirt up, exposing his evenly tanned stomach to the night air.

Castiel stared down so he could stare into the abyss of Dean's green eyes. How much he had fantasized this moment, although he pictured himself on the bottom, not Dean. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Slowly, Cas slipped his hand into the waistband of Dean's shorts, watching intently as Dean's mouth formed a perfect 'O' then fell back into the water with a small splash.

As Cas's hand pumped up and down, sinful moans and profanities poured out of Dean's mouth, the sounds making Castiel's breath fall short. He circled the tip with his thumb, then used the precum to slick downwards. Dean gasped in pleasure when Cas fisted him. Castiel felt Dean's body tense, the pleasure in his core building up, ready to explode. He was almost there, when suddenly, the warmth and heat of Castiel's body left.

Dean slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, noticing that he was half hard. Really, Dean Winchester? Dean muttered to himself.

That was a pretty intense dream. Had everything been part of the dream? No, he definitely remembered getting wasted last night. He could feel it too. His head throbbed, and even his body ached. 

The door to the bedroom he'd fallen in, which he noticed, was Cas's, shut, causing Dean to cringe and quickly cover his lower half with a blanket. He hadn't slept with anyone, for he still had all of his clothes on. Still, it would be awkward for someone to walk in on him with a half-erection. 

Castiel's blue eyes peeked into the edge of his vision. They were droopy and he obviously was feeling his morning hang over. His voice was deep and raspy when he handed Dean ibuprofen and water. Dean was practically drooling over Cas as he took it, barely able to make eye contact. A blush slowly rushed up his cheeks, but he attempted to hide it by rolling over (it was slightly painful for little Dean) and groaning. This was awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please leave as many kudos & comments as the website will allow:)))) Should I add more chapters? Any comments or suggestions? Hope I didn't fail to miserably :D Thanks lovelies


End file.
